Code Lyoko: Episode 79 The fate of love, part 2
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are now dating, but Ulrich from the future won't surrender so easy. They need to fight for the name of love to survive. Aelita knows a secret of her dad, that will prove her hope.


**Previously in Code Lyoko...**

**"Listen William. I finally decided to confess her in love today." Ulrich said to William.**

**"OPEN YOUR EYES ULRICH! You and Yumi will break up!" Future Ulrich said.**

**"DON'T DARE TO SAY THAT! You're telling me this because... because... because you don't love her." Ulrich said in realization.**

**"Yumi, I love and I want to know, do you love me?" Ulrich asked in a calm voice.**

**"Of course I love you idiot!" Yumi responded with joy. They kiss at the scene of a shining moon.**

**"So, Yumi is dating with this guy?" Takeo asked. Mr. fentress nodded. But it was Ulrich Stern from the future.**

**"Oh Mr. Ishiyama. You so naive. Today Yumi Ishiyama will be no more and my past self will understand his fate. X.A.N.A. must succeed." Future Ulrich said, as X.A.N.A.'s insignia appeared in his eyes. For now on his is to kill Yumi.**

Begins right after the end of part 1. Date: days/months/years (remember it)

#79 The fate of love: part 2

Courtyard of Kadic academy 09/10/2013 11:35 (6 hours 55 minutes before the concert)

Yumi and Ulrich are enjoying this day before concert. They are sitting on the bench. Then, Sissi, Herve and Nicholas came to them. "Hey guys. Have you seen Odd?"

"Er... No. Why do you need Odd?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"I need someone to go with me to the Subdigitals concert. And who will go with you?" Sissi answered.

"I'll come with Ulrich." Yumi responded. Then, whispered into Sissi's ear,"Ulrich told me, that he loves me this morning." Sissi is amazed with opened mouth. "Really?" Sissi asked in whisper. Yumi nodded. Sissi and Nicholas went to the park, but Herve stayed,"I don't know what you have done with Sissi, but be sure, that I'l expose you, remember these words!" Herve shouted and walked away. Yumi and Ulrich sighed,"Well, our plans for the second date is ruined." Ulrich frowned.

"I don't think so. We could arrange it on the concert, but for now on me must inform the others." Yumi said, Ulrich nodded.

Odd and William are near the vending machine, drinking juice, when Sissi came to Odd, "Hey Odd."

"Oh hello Sissi." Odd replied, without looking at her,

"Odd, would you come with me to the concert?" Sissi asked shyly. Odd coughed, William is starring at Sissi with opened mouth, even Nicholas and Herve are stunned." Yeah... of course I will come with you." Odd answered slowly.

"Oh thank you Odd!" Sissi said in joy. When the trio walked away, Odd and William are still stunned, "Please, tell me honestly, AM I IN A PARALLEL WORLD!?" William shouted in confusion.

Odd not moving his face,"I don't know William, but maybe we somehow got into the... space-time rift and then... we got there..." Odd said slowly again. Then Yumi and Ulrich came to them,"Hey guys... Er... What's wrong with you?" Yumi asked. They turned their heads to her,"You don't believe, but Sissi invited Odd on a date!" William answered. Yumi and Ulrich are stunned.

"So you know, and where is Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"We don't know. He said, that the key of Cronus is connected to the space-time network. Like an internet of the entire universe." William answered.

Meanwhile, Jeremy is sitting near the school antenna and opened laptop. The laptop is connected with the antenna, and the key is connect with laptop. The end of a key can shape into any form of digital port. On the monitor was a black screen with streams of blue alien symbols."Amazing!" Jeremy whispered in amazement,"so much data from the past and future, hmm... Ulrich mentioned about his future self... Well, Ulrich Stern, but from what year?" Then, Odd,Yumi,Ulrich and William came to the roof,"Whoa! It's windy there!" Odd shouted, the wind was strong enough."Okay Jeremy, what did you find?" Yumi asked.

"I decided to study they key. When I connected to my laptop, it gave me an enormous amount of information from an entire universe and all timelines!" Jeremy said with joy and wide smile. Odd has an idea,"So, we could find out about our future lives?"

"Uh uh Odd. We know you, we must use it very carefully. I need information about Ulrich from the future, Ulrich, if you seen him, tell us, from what time he came?" Jeremy said.

"Let me remember... He said 15 years, so... 2028..." Ulrich muttered. "He is from 2028." Ulrich said to Jeremy. Jeremy searched through the space-time network. "Ulrich Stern in 2028... That's him?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich nodded. "Okay... Wow! This database says, that Ulrich Stern was a multimillionaire from the 2019 up to the 2025!" Jeremy said in shock, the others are frozen. "Wow! A multimillionaire... Stop. Why he was?" Odd asked. "Because that's not all. It says, that in the 17th of November 2025, he gained a schizophrenia. And because of that... He killed his wife!" Jeremy said in horror. The others are more frozen that before. "He was pulled into the Davenport asylum, but he somehow escaped from there. Here is the photo." Jeremy opened the photo. They are in a WTF pose. In eyes of future Ulrich Stern the sign of X.A.N.A.,"Ulrich from the future is working with X.A.N.A! But how!?" Odd shouted in shock.

"We don't know Odd, but we must return him back. Where is Aelita?" Yumi said.

"She's already finished. She will be with in 20 minutes." Jeremy said, after the SMS from Aelita.

[Park] 12:10 (6 hours, 20 minutes before the concert)

Aelita and Hiroki have joined the others in the park, Jeremy explained all the situation. "Aelita, we need the power of the key to send future Ulrich back. But first we must find him." Jeremy announced.

"Uh huh, and I know where is he, we must wait for an attack and he'll appear." They nodded.

[Bologne-Billiancourt_ music teatre_ service corridor] 18:05 (25 minutes before start)

"Okay here is the plan: Yumi and Ulrich are baits, Odd and William are watching for false Ulrich Stern, Aelita is on her place, watching the entire studio, and me with Hiroki are preparing the time rift, got it?" Jeremy asked. They all nodded.

Yumi and Ulrich are in the center of the crowd. Yumi wears a dark-blue T-shirt, with purple trousers. William and Odd are observing near the exit. Aelita is already on the DJ remote and playing her soundtrack, She is wearing a dark-purple sleeveless T-shirt with skull on it and a dark skirt. Jeremy and Hiroki are on the opposite side of the crowd with the laptop and a tablet. Everyone has their delectronic blasters on the freeze mode.

Then, on Lyoko, in the mountain sector, the tower glows red. On the laptop opens the superscan."Gotcha! Yumi,Ulrich get ready." Jeremy said to the telephone.

"Got it Jeremy." Yumi replied. "Ulrich, X.A.N.A. has sent his hound." Yumi said. Ulrich nodded.

A specter comes out from the electrical socket, a specter becomes an Ulrich Stern from the future,"Well Yumi, it's time for you to die." He said and ran to the scene. Odd and William got on his way,"Stand aside!" X.A.N.A.-Ulrich growled.

"We won't let you kill Yumi." Odd stated, as he and William got their blasters and fired them. X.A.N.A.-Ulrich fuzzes,"OW! That's painful!" He said. Then, his hand glows with electricity and knocks off Odd and William,"Sorry guys, but I don't have time for your game." He went forward.

"Uh... Einstein. We couldn't stop him." Odd muttered.

"Crap! Hiroki, we must go to the factory." Jeremy said as they ran to the entrance.

"Jeremy! What's going on?" Yumi asked in a worrying tone.

"Yumi, change of plans. Go with Ulrich to the factory. '_bzzzt' _ Aelita, go to the factory, Odd and William couldn't handle future Ulrich. Get them up фтв go there." Jeremy said. On the stage is playing the group: 3 Doors Down, It's Not My Time song.

Jeremy, Hiroki, Aelita, Odd and William got to the laboratory. Jeremy sat on his chair,"Aelita,Odd and William, the tower in the mountain sector. Hiroki, help Yumi and Ulrich."

"Understood."Hiroki ran to the elevator.

The scanners' doors are closing," Transfer:Aelita, transfer:Odd, transfer: William.

Scanner:Aelita, scanner:Odd, scanner:William.

Virtualisation." Jeremy said, Odd, Aelita and William appeared on the flying mountain,"Here are you vehicles." Overbaord, a new, sleek Overwing and Overwheel matterialized. "The tower is straight ahead, you will get there in 3 minutes." Jeremy said. On their way were four mantas,"Oh big birds! Lyokowarriors, ATTACK!" Odd commanded,in the theatre plays the song:** Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down**, then, Odd started shooting at the first manta. It exploded very brightly. The rest of them shoot down his overboard. Fortunately, William caught him,"Thanks Will."

"Call me William! I hate, when everyone call me: Will, Bill or Willy." William growled.

"Okay,**Billy." **Odd laughed, William growls more.

"Guys! Stay focused! Yumi's life lies on a stake!" Jeremy shouted, with a firm face. Three mantas started to shoot at Aelita. She dodges their fire. She uses all of her energy,"Time break!" She flicks her fingers and a dull-blue energy enveloped Lyoko, the time slows down. She shots down two of then. Time and color on Lyoko returns to normal._  
_

[Factory_upper level] 18:52

Yumi,Ulrich and X.A.N.A.-Ulrich are fighting. Yumi backflips every shot of electricity. But the last shot knocks her off,"YUMI!" Ulrich shouted, he runs to her, but X.A.N.A.-Ulrich stops him," Really Ulrich? Trying to help that bitch. who will ruin her life?" He asked in a xanatified voice.

"Said a xanatified person!" Ulrich shouted back."Why you joined X.A.N.A.? Why you killed your wife?" Ulrich asked. X.A.N.A.-Ulrich is wide eyed,"How you found out?"

"Sorry, this information for humans, **not for** **YOU!**"Ulrich smirked, but X.A.N.A.-Ulrich grabs him with his telekinesis, Ulrich gasps hardly,"Hey! If you'll kill... m-me... You'll dis-sappear too."Ulrich said. X.A.N.A-Ulrich laughs," Oh my Ulrich. You still haven't understood it, huh? X.A.N.A. is provident. Inside of my veins flowing a chronolithium, this stuff protects me from any form of paradoxes. I could just use it as jewelry, but it couldn't create a powerful enough chrono field to protect me. Anyway, I can kill Yumi and you as the bonus." X.A.N.A-Ulrich said, he started to break Ulrich's neck. But suddenly, he was knocked off by the EMP shot from Yumi's and Hiroki's blasters," Get off your claws from my boyfriend, you monster!" Yumi stated.

[Lyoko_mountain sector] meanwhile

**Song: Break Away, by Subdigitals.**

William is fighting against Matthias,Odd and Aelita are dealing with 10 hornets. William and Matthias striking each other with their weapons. Matthias knocked off William by a roundhouse kick, when he tries to cut William is half, William disappears in a puff of silver smoke. William retreats to his overwheel. "Jeremy, you said, that my vehicle has a weapon." William said, avoiding shots from Matthias' rifle.

"Of course. It's a laser torpedo, like in the navskid. Just lock on and pull the trigger." Jeremy explained. William press a button on his steering wheel. A small interface appeared, a target mark with words:**TARGET LOCKED ON.** "Rock and Roll!" William said with a smirk. He press the button and a small laser cannon opens on the front end of his white-blue wheel-less bike. A blue laser comes out and flied directly at Matthias.

"Shadow field!" Matthias shouted, he became a red and transparent form of energy, but laser knocked him off, he disappeared in the red pixels.

"Boyah!" William shouted in victory. He flies to Odd and Aelita,"Aelita! Go to the tower! We'll handle it!" William said.

"Okay." Aelita replied, as she flew to the red tower. Odd shots a rapid fire from both of his arms to destroy 7 of 10 hornets. "WAHOOO!" Odd cried in victory. William strikes the last of them with energy wave from his sword. The last hornet dodged the wave and shot at Odd. He disappeared in the blue pixels.

"Uh... Jeremy? How much lifepoints left?" William asked, with a worrying face.

"75 lifepoints. And... There is a new monster. Watch out." Jeremy said, looking on the screen. Then, a telephone window opened on the monitor. "Jeremy! Future Ulrich is almost killed Yumi! Hurry up!" Hiroki shouted. Jeremy is terrified,"Just hang on! Aelita is already in the tower!" Jeremy said, as Aelita entered the tower. A new monster is a missile launcher with krab's legs. This monster can fire 20 missiles at once. The eye of X.A.N.A. is between two launchers like a robotic eye. "Whoa! SUPERSMOKE!" William turned into the smoke and evades all missile, that a launcher monster shoot at him. When it's ammo is over, William cut it vertically. "Phew, that was close. I can't wait, when Odd name this monster." William sighed.

[Factory_upper level] 18:59

Yumi is electricified by X.A.N.A.-Ulrich, "Don't worry Yumi. When its over, you'll become an angel. You won't feel anything! Hahahahahahaha!" X.A.N.A.-Ulrich laughed.

"YOU'RE A MANIAC! ULRICH! HELP ME!" Yumi cried in pain. Ulrich gets up and shots at X.A.N.A-Ulrich, who is glitches in pain. "Argh! Stop this! You're ME! Remember!?" X.A.N.A.-Ulrich shouted in pain.

"You stopped being me, when became X.A.N.A's pet! We're too different!" Ulrich stated, not stopping to shoot. Aelita places her hand on the tower's interface:

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said, as tower turns blue. X.A.N.A.-Ulrich disappears,"You did it guys, but a half of the factory is destroyed, as well as a 20% of the city. It was a hot chase. We need a RTTP launch." Ulrich sighed.

"Understood. RETURN TO THE PAST!" Jeremy pressed a key and a white bubble reverses time.

[Music theatre] 09/10/2013 18:30

Finally, they have time for the concert. Ulrich with Yumi, William with Anais, Aelita is with Jeremy after her opening act, and Odd with Sissi. Nickelback is playing the song: _Gotta Be Somebody. _After two minutes of dancing, Ulrich and Yumi kiss. The scene switches to Jeremy and Aelita, when they came to the empty corridor," This concert is great Aelita." Jeremy remarked. But Aelita is in trance. "Aelita?"

"Jeremy... Have you deciphered that file... about Cybervenom's DNA?" Aelita asked. Jeremy frowned.

"Yes Aelita. This DNA belongs to you father and-" Jeremy said. Aelita frowns and crying. "Aelita listen." Jeremy tries to gather her attention, but she didn't want to talk. "Aelita, this DNA belongs to you father, but it's infected with cybervenom's DNA!" Aelita gasped in shock," My father is infected?" Aelita asked, Jeremy nods.

"So he told true." Aelita smiled in joy.

"Uh... I don't understand." Jeremy said in confusion

"First of all... Your kiss was touching." Aelita smirked and turned to the rest of the group. "How long have you been here?" Aelita asked.

"From the moment, wen you came here." Yumi replied."So, Waldo Schaeffer had a conversation with you?" She asked. Aelita nods,"Yeah, he came to me right after the repetition..."

_Flashback__

_[Boulogne-Billancourt_ Somewhere in downtown] 11:50_

_Aelita is walking in the street. Then, suddenly, smoke arm grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. "Uh... Cybervenom?" Aelita asked, as the smoke became Cybervenom,"Hello my darling."_

_"What do you want?" Aelita asked, in hope, that he's her father._

_"I don't have much time Aelita. I need your help. And if you want to know, what help I need, so be it." The scene switches to the moment of Lyoko's destruction,"After X.A.N.A. destroyed the core of Lyoko, I escaped to the digital sea. I was wondering there, but suddenly, a black mist went forward me and captured me." In the scene, a black mist envelops a purplish-white orb,"I tried to struggle, but it was too powerful. Fortunately, this mist wasn't powerful enough to control me, but it mutated me." an orb becomes a humanoid beast, with a lizard tongue and covered in green digital circuit, it's eyes were white with green in the center. The beast roared loudly. The scene returns to Aelita and him. "Aelita, please, cure me."_

_"Of course, I could tell Jeremy to create an anti-virus. But, what about that virus?" She asked, getting closer to him. They hugged, but when he noticed the key, he roared at her. She screams in horror. He grabs his head in pain,"Sorry Aelita. He almost got the control. I have not much time for control of this body. See you later darling." He said and after disappearing into the flashlight. _

_"See you later daddy." She whispered with a smile and eyes with tears._

_End of flashback__

"Whoa." Everyone said in shock and wide-eyed. "Well, let's think about everything: first:Aelita's mother is safe with the secret agency, second: Aelita's father is in bad condition and we gotta help him, and third: We still don't understand why X.A.N.A. is still so powerful even, if we destroyed 3 supercomputers." Odd stated.

"I agree with Odd. I need to check code nemesis. I think, it creates a backfire effect. But for now, I have a theory." Jeremy shows the map of digital sea,"Look, This readings show the energy inside of digital sea, there is an energy impulse after the destruction of every supercomputer, and every impulse is in random locations. What does that mean?" Jeremy said.

"This is a ship." Odd said his thought. Jeremy nodded,"Aelita, Hiroki and I need to improve the radar of the Skid and the supercomputer to find this ship." Jeremy explained. Yumi is confused,"Wait. You, Aelita and Hiroki?" She asked, pointing at her brother.

"Of course! For 8 days, he showed great skills of hacking, and programming language! Now, he's my assistant." Jeremy said.

"Congratulations Hiroki. You're now einstein number 2." Odd remarked, hugging him.

"And we need to handle with future me. Great." Ulrich groaned.

"No Ulrich. There is an info about future you in the chrono net. I called the space-time internet of the key: The _real_ Ulrich Stern after the escape from the Davenport, he died by the heart attack. But after the today event, it became a non-existent timeline in our universe. In other words, our future is different." Jeremy explained. The group relaxed. " Oh and about that new monster, I'll call him **B****litz****.**

"Very well, but for now... LET'S DANCE!" Ulrich announced. The group went to the hall. Ulrich and Yumi went, holding each other's hand,"You look so beautiful." Ulrich remarked.

"Thanks." Yumi replied. For now on, they have a serious relationship.

**THE END.**

**That was the end of my two-episode story about Yumi and Ulrich. I have so much music in my iphone, so I choose themes for the characters:**

**Jeremy's theme: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.**

**Aelita's theme: Houses by Great Northern.**

**Yumi's theme: Still Alive. Mirror's Edge soundtrack.**

**Ulrich's theme: Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down.**

**William's theme: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.**

**Odd's theme 1: Joker And The Thief by Wolfmother.**

**Odd's theme 2: The Take Over, The breaks Over by Fall Out Boy.**

**Hiroki's theme: Whistle baby by Flo Rida.**

**Matthias' battle theme: Combat William 1. from Code Lyoko original season 4.**

**Next time: #80 A winner takes Odd.**


End file.
